Doll
Doll, is the title given to people that trafficked and sold into prostitution. Description People-trafficking is big business in the Badlands, and prostitution thrives. Male, female, young or old, 'Dolls' are brought, sold and traded to satisfy every appetite. Working in clubs throughout the Badlands, they are also privy to valuable information, eagerly listening to careless whispers.https://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/exclusives/the-world Throughout the Series Doll's that have been traded or sold to other Barons are transported by use of the River King. Season 1 Fist Like a Bullet Ryder visits a Dollhouse, named the Tick Tock, in town. Before having sex with his hired Doll, he notices that Angelica, the Doll, has a brick of his father's opium. He grabs her by the throat and demands to know where she got it from. She tells him about an old turbine station where Nomads are keeping the opium. After Ryder leaves, Angelica pins a red dress on a clothesline outside the Dollhouse, signally to a Butterfly, that Ryder took the bait. White Stork Spreads Wings Tilda is tasked by The Widow to find Angelica and bring her to The Sanctuary before Quinn's men get to her. Sunny tracks down Angelica to the Dollhouse that she works for. Sunny kicks down Angelica's door and they immediately spring into battle. Angelica slashes Sunny with a daisho and jumps through her window, bringing the fight out onto the balcony. Sunny corners her, demanding to know where The Widow is. Refusing to give up any information, Angelica throws herself off the balcony and falls to her death. Hand of Five Poisons After learning of M.K's dark power, Quinn offers to buy him his first Doll at the Tick Tock. The final showdown between Ryder, Jacobee and Quinn happens in front of the Dollhouse. Season 2 Tiger Pushes Mountain The Widow and Tilda rescue numerous Dolls that where being kept at Ryder's oil refinery. The Widow allows them to heal at her Sanctuary before deciding if they want to join and fight for The Widow's cause. Many of the Dolls are shocked that they are being given a choice and aren't going to be forced to work for The Widow. Monkey Leaps Through Mist Nos, a smuggler in the Wastelands, has several Dolls in his compound that he takes great pride in. While referencing a young girl, Amelia, Nos explains to Sunny and Bajie that he knows when she'll “be ripe,” and ready to be put into rotation around the compound. As her mother takes her away, Sunny tells Nos that it takes a special kind of man to do what he does. Nos sends some of his Dolls to please Sunny and Bajie in their tents. While Bajie partakes, Sunny refuses to use Portia citing that he already has a woman and baby waiting for him. Portia fears punishment from Nos if she doesn't obey his orders, Sunny allows her to stay in his tent for as long as she likes, to fool Nos. While staying with Sunny, Portia shares her fears over Amelia's future, saying she's almost old enough to start work as a Doll and that age doesn't matter to Nos. She begs Sunny to help her get Amelia out of this life, to kill Nos in exchange for payment. "All the marks on your back," she says. "What difference would one more make?" she implores. But Sunny refuses, Portia leaves in tears. The next morning, Nos confronts Sunny about Portia's request to have him killed – information he got from Ravel, the Doll that spent the night with Bajie. Ravel is apologetic, but Nos forced her to tell him everything she overheard from Sunny's tent. Nos thanks Sunny for "not taking the honor," but shows off the slashes on Portia's face as her punishment. He states that Portia's face will be a reminder to all the other Dolls not the cross him. Nos deems Portia worthless as a Doll, as her beauty is tarnished. He then picks up Amelia and says it's lucky that she's going to make him a fortune. Sunny asks to take Portia and Amelia with him, as the sword he traded is worth more than just passage, but Nos declines the offer and says to try again in 6 months, as Amelia will be on discount and all broken in by then. Nos then plunges a knife into Portia's side while Amelia watches. Sunny refuses to leave without them and springs into action as Nos's Mechs surround him. As the fight ensues, Bajie carries Portia to the car Nos has provided for passage, but the keys are missing from the ignition. Nos prepares to kill Amelia with Moon’s sword, but Bajie steps in and knocks out Nos with a bat. Bajie then takes the car keys and ushers Amelia away. As more Mechs come at Sunny, Bajie throws Moon's sword to Sunny so he can finish the fight. Sunny, Bajie, Portia and Amelia escape from the compound in Nos's car. Leopard Stalks in Snow Having escaped Nos, Sunny and Bajie bring the injured Portia to a healer. Upon seeing that they have Portia the healer tells them to bring her inside right away. The healer is able to heal Portia's wounds and thanks Sunny for bringing her to him. Portia and Amelia are last seen curled up together on a bed, sleeping with Sunny watching over them. Known Dolls * Angelica † * Ravel * Odessa (formerly) * Portia (formerly) References Category:A to Z Category:Doll Category:Social class